The present invention relates in general to a magnetic alloy, and more particularly to a magnetic alloy having a relatively low melting point such as 1350 degrees in C or lower and a good resistance to corrosion, and having a magnetic property such that its magnetic flux density value B.sub.100 is 2000 G or higher when it is subjected to an external magnetic field of 100 G.
Magnet alloys have a variety of applications in practice, and therefore, there have been developed a various number of magnet alloys which are, respectively, suitable for varied applications. With respect to the melting point of such magnet alloys, the conventional magnet alloys have relatively high melting points, for instance, a silicon steel and a permalloy-family alloy, both of which are generally known as high magnetic permeability alloys, have such melting points of about 1500.degree. and 1450.degree. C., respectively. Consequently, in order to melt and cast such magnet alloys such means as a high frequency furnace, an electric arc furnace or the like is used. Actually, there has been a strong demand for magnet alloy having a still lower melting point which can be processed for melting and casting with much greater ease, but there has not been developed any of such alloys as yet. As a typical use of such magnet alloys which can readily and conveniently be melted and cast, there are, for example, a relatively small quantity of magnet alloy to be used in a laboratory for experimental purposes by using a very simple furnace unit or the like which uses such a widely used fuel as city gas or the city gas plus oxygen, or the preparation of alloys for dental use by using ordinary type melting equipment such as owned by dentists or dental technicians, etc.
The average melting point of such alloys which can be melted and processed by such common furnaces using such fuels as city gas plus oxygen is typically about 1300.degree. C. or lower though it may vary depending upon the type and construction of such furnaces. With a small-sized furnace of high frequency type, particularly of a high performance type, it is practicably possible to melt such alloys having a melting point of 1400.degree. C. or higher. However, usually, melting of such alloy is carried out in an open atmosphere and therefore, melting work of a small quantity of material is preferably carried out in a period time as short as possible. Therefore, the provision of an alloy that can be processed at such a relatively low temperature as 1350.degree. C. or lower will make it easier to attain the object as stated above. In this respect, there has long been a strong desire for the advent of such useful magnet alloy having a melting point of at most 1350.degree. C. or lower, or more preferably 1300.degree. C. or lower. For use as an acceptable magnet alloy, it is essential that such an alloy should have a saturated magnetic flux density of 2000 G or higher as a minimum, and in addition, for the dental use it is essential that such an alloy should have a superior resistance to corrosion. As for a specific use, such an alloy is required to be satisfactory for porcelain coating.